I Promise
by o0oarielcso0o
Summary: Quil & Claire is the lost love story no one thought to tell the tale of, but see how their relationship matures they fall in love, but ofcourse have huge problems on the way remeber this is just the begining of the best love tale of our time.


CHAPTER1

Somewhere in stories of love & romance one story possibly the most beautiful one of all was lost. Now after neglecting it people will know the story that started with a boy & a girl. Just simple love at first that would get more complicated over the years…

I was only sixteen when I imprinted on her. She was the most beautiful thing I had every witnessed. Back then she was only 2 years old that didn't matter to me. She had light brown hair, & blue eyes she was so little, so precious. Her pink plump tiny lips matched her chubby baby cheeks she was perfect & this perfect little things name was Claire. Over the years we grew closer & closer everything was perfect until she turned 14 & started high school. She met a boy, I will never forget his name, Jason. He was tall with blonde hair in that skater cut dark blue eyes, but his most important characteristic was the one that pissed me off the most. He had something about him that made Claire love him.

It was the worst day of my life when she came home & had the biggest smile on her face. At first I was so happy because I love to see her perfect white straight beautiful teeth in her gorgeous smile, but then I found out why she was so happy. The conversation was exactly like this…

"Well hello Claire sweetie why do you have such a perfect smile on that gorgeous face of yours?" I had said with such joy that she was home after I hadn't seen her all day.

"Oh it's nothing." She said with a slight shyness beginning to show.

"Come on you know you can tell me anything you always do." I said just trying to persuade her into telling me.

"Okay I will & it's true you are & always have been there for me & I do love you so. So fine I will tell you." I quite enjoyed the love me part.

"Well go ahead sit down right here next to me on the couch & tell me all about it." So she did exactly that.

Long story short she found out Jason liked her & he found out she liked him back asked her out & they started dating. You would think _oh well that's not that bad, but that's not what hurt me most just let me finish. The other half of that story was how he kissed her as he left her to go onto her bus & not just a peck a true passionate kiss & worst part of that half of the story it was her first kiss! All I was thinking right after she said that was one, he's lucky he didn't walk her home & two, that was supposed to be mine! I have been waiting for that since the day I imprinted on her! At the right age of course, but that's not the point that was my moment to give her & her moment to give me. Yes I know you must be thinking wow your kind of perverted for thinking this, but once I explain you will understand. _

_You see not to shock you though I really don't care if I do, but I am a shape shifter. Specifically speaking a wolf shape shifter. Personally it's a lot easier to just say werewolf so I just go with that no matter how different the two are. I'm not sure if all shape shifter's imprint, but I know the wolf ones do. Imprinting is pretty much just a special name for when you find your one true love of your life & know the second you see them. See normal people (no offence) don't usually know it right the second they see the person that he or she is the person they will fall in love with. Well we do & it's not as easy as you may think because it could be a situation like mine where they are too young when you find out or they don't know that they are in love with you too. Now back to the main reason I told you about this. You see when one of us imprints & the person we imprint on is not the same age as we are when we imprint what happens is we stop aging completely until they reach the age we were at when we imprinted. So you see I am no pervert this is a normal thing. Yes Claire knows about all of this except for the imprint part I would never put such pressure on her. Therefore no worries I won't diddle you as you sleep. _

_Anyway Claire & Jason were doing really well. They had been dating for six months on the night she came home crying. She had just come home from a dinner he took her to. It was odd because she had come home much earlier than I had expected. Then I heard the key in the door & then the turning of the key. The second that door opened I heard nothing, but sobs & saw nothing, but pain in my Claire's eyes. Tears were streaming down her face like Niagara Falls. Which you might think I just say that for the pun of the joke, but to me seeing my precious Claire cry so hard made it seem like that was exactly what it looked like. She then dropped to the floor on her knees. Claire was broken, not physically from what I could see so far, but emotionally. So I rushed to her as quickly as possible, picked her up & just held her in my arms so close to my body never wanting to let go afraid she would be hurt once more if I did. _

_She continued to sob, then she put her face into my shoulder as if to hide her tears. I felt as though when she stopped sobbing would be the time to ask her what had gone wrong. At this moment all I wanted to do was find Jason & make him tell me what happened. Now how I would get him to tell me if he refused? Well lets just say that he might have some trouble breathing. As I was thinking of where I could find him right now I realized Claire had stopped sobbing though she was still crying a bit I figured now would be the best time to ask. _

"_Claire" she didn't respond, "Claire please talk to me tell me what happened, please I am here for you!" I said in a loud whisper. _

"_I'm sorry" she said softly with a shaky voice, "I want to tell you, but I can't!" Claire said as she broke into a few more sobs. _

_I was so confused what could she have done? Or what could have happened? What was so bad she couldn't tell the one person she told everything to? _

"_What Claire, what is so bad you can't tell me?" I said after she stopped her second round of sobbing._

"_It's embarrassing, & you wouldn't understand & just please leave it alone it will hurt me to tell you. You might leave if I do." I couldn't believe she actually thought that I would ever leave her after I had been there for her all the time since she was 2. So then I put her on the couch & sat on the coffee table across from her. Claire lay there with her face in her hands covering the pain in her face, but it didn't matter because it was like I could feel the painful energy she was generating. _

"_Look at me Claire." I said with the sweetest voice I could._

"_Please don't make me." her voice was so frightened, distraught, & overwhelmed with sadness. _

"_I will never make you do anything. I would never make you do anything. I love you too much to make you do something that is obviously going to hurt you." my voice was as nurturing as it had ever been. _

"_I know its just that I want to tell you what happened, but I can't I ju..I jus….I JUST CAN'T!" she started to scream as if she was in excruciating pain & she was emotionally. So I picked up her face & slowly took it out of her hands. She wanted to refuse, but she was too weak & too vulnerable to be able to do so. _

"_It's okay it will always be okay I will forever be here for you as long as you need me. I promise." every word out of my mouth was the truth, everything I had ever told her or done for or even said to her the truth, that was the first time I realized I had never lied to my perfect gift._

_She then went on to scold me & here is why. _

"_THAT'S THE PROBLEN YOU CARE! YOU CARE TOO MUCH! I CAN'T TELL YOU FOR EXACTLY THAT REASON! NO MATTER WHAT I TELL YOU, YOU WILL SAY IT'S OKAY EVEN IF ITS NOT! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THERE! I NEED YOU TO PROMISE ME IF I TELL YOU & I MEAN EVER BECAUSE I AM NOT SAYING I AM GOING TO, BUT IF I DO YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME YOU WILL LEAVE YOU WILL LEAVE ME UNTIL YOUR COMFORTABLE WITH BEING AROUND ME ONCE MORE!" her voice was absolutely enraged. I had never been yelled at for loving someone until that moment. _


End file.
